The magic of Dr Carlisle Cullen
by Decgirl97
Summary: Dr Cullen is a genius. He has found a way to make vampires pregnant. How will all the girls react to this news and will it work...
1. Surprise

The magic of Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Chapter 1

Carlisle Pov

The girls will be thrilled I have discovered a medical sensation for vampires. I have been working on it for about 2 years. It was the exact opposite of a birth control pill. I had discovered a way to make vampires pregnant. Today I would be telling Esme, Bella, Rosalie and Alice. I was trying to gauge their reactions in my head. Rosalie would be thrilled, Alice maybe disbelief, Esme complete and utter happiness, Bella relief possibly? I took a deep and unnecessary breath and walked downstairs. I had already told them that I needed to tell them something.

I approached the living room were all 4 of the girls were sitting. Alice and Rosalie were poring over some fashion magazine and Bella and Esme were in a conversation. I cleared my throat and all of their heads snapped up and smiled.

"Well Carlisle what was it you wanted to tell us?" asked Esme softly.

"This is going to sound insane, but I have invented a pill to make vampires pregnant!" I announced.

"Oh my God!" they all squealed at once.

Then all I could feel and see was 3 men at the door way with their eyebrows raised and four sets of female arms around my body.

" Carlisle, what the hell did you do this time?" Emmett asked.


	2. Love

Emmett POV  
I couldn't believe, Carlisle had become even more of a genius. Rosalie wasn't wasting any time. Carlisle asked who wanted to try first, and Roslaie jumped at the oppurtunity, and just shoved the pill in her blood red mouth and tapped me on the arm.  
I understood straight away. I scooped her up in my arms in the hallway.  
" Shall we Mrs. Cullen?"  
Rose giggled and we sped upstairs and shut ourselves in our room.

Esme POV  
I felt and overwhelming wave of love for my God of a husband at that point in time and I gazed at him with adoration. Carlisle saw my face and kissed me with passion. Carlisle grabbed my hand and we soon followed Rosalie and Emmetts footsteps.

Alice POV  
Unlike Carlisle and Esme and Rose and Emmett, me and Jasper were not in the bedroom, we were deciding what we really wanted, we didn't know whether we actually wanted a kid. We were making a list of pros and cons when I had a vision of Renesmee and Jacob, but this was in 5 years...

Edward POV  
My genius of a father. Like Alice and Jasper me and Bella we were in conversation. We had decided to go and ask Renesmee if she would like a baby brother or sister and she said that she would quite like a baby sister to play with, so it was decided, we would try out Carlisle's pill. Me and Bella went back to our cottage leaving Nessie with Jake.


	3. Shock

Rosalie POV

" Holy ****, oh my god, Carlisle, Emm, BABE!" I gabbled all at once.  
I said all the swear words I could think of, I was in shock. I could hear the whoosh of footsteps coming up the stairs. All of a sudden Carlisle and Emmett were in front of me.  
" Carlisle, you are a freakin' genius!"  
Emmett looked puzzled and then he realised. He pulled me into a bear hug and a passionate kiss. He grabbed my waist and I was off the floor, but I had to stop him. He groaned.  
"Mind the baby," I laughed, and I lifted my top to show the slightly pronounced bump in my pale marble skin... Emmett's jaw dropped, that set me off laughing again, and he hugged me again but gently this time.

Emmett POV

Bloomin' hell, Rose is pregnant! I'm going to be a daddy!

Esme POV  
I flopped down on the bed, filling my mind with thoughts of my darling Carlisle. Then at that point Carlisle came into the room, and he wrapped his arms round my waist. He then gasped, he put his hands to my stomach. Carl, Carlisle what is it? He placed my hands on my stomach, with a huge gin on his face. That time I felt it. My little baby...

Carlisle POV  
I have never ever felt so happy in my 360 something years, Esme is pregnant!

Bella POV  
I sighed, I started to silently cry, Edward walked in from the lounge, and when he saw I was upset, he came over to me.  
" Bella, honey, love, what's wrong?"  
" Nessie, she's going to be so dissappointed!"  
"What?" Edward questioned, looking confused.  
" I'm not pregnant!" I whispered.  
Then he wrapped his arms around me and comforted me.  
"Never mind we can try again," he murmured.

Edward POV  
Aaaaaw, I feel so sorry for Bella, Rose and Esme are pregnant and she isn't.

Alice POV  
Jasper and I have come to a decision we are going to try for a baby!

_**Thank you to Team Emmett1 for the idea of Bella not getting pregnant! Read my next update that is coming soon!**_


	4. Joy and Jealousy

Joy and Jealousy

Alice POV

Me and Jasper tried for a baby last night and I took the pregnancy test this morning and I am bubbling with joy! I am pregnant! I hope for a baby girl, my head is full of thoughts, will it be more like me or Jazz. Talking of Jazz, he does have a paternal side and is so happy! I think he hopes for a boy, because of his army training but we don't mind.

Jasper POV

Alice is pregnant!I don't believe it, I don't ******* believe it!

Bella POV

Nessie's face is unbearable to look at, it's full of dissapointment. She looks at Esme's, Alice's and Rose's bumps on their stomach's and sees my flat one and wonder's why. I tell her that it's because their all going to have babies and that i'm not and her whole face drops. It is so sad to look at. I have to go hunting to take the stress off.

Edward POV

Today, I will talk to Carlisle to see if there is anything I can do to increase the chances of Bella getting pregnant. She is so disappointed, and I think slightly jealous of the others because they are all pregnant and she isn't, however much she loves Nessie I think she still wants another child.

Carlisle POV

I have made a stronger tablet for Bella to take, this will increase the chances of Bella being able to get pregnant. That means that hopefully on her next try she will be able to get pregnant and her jealousy and dissapointment will be healed. Tomorrow I have a shift at the hospital and I hope nothing to dramatic will happen...

Alice POV

For the love of my psychic vision, I have just had the most exciting vision in the universe! I know who is going to have what gender of baby! I can't wait to tell the others!

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!**


	5. Author's Note

Authors note

Okay, I will be posting the new chapter very soon. I need names for the new babies that are coming. Also I have had a review saying that I need to write in more detail, review me telling me your opinion, because if this is the case I will add more detail to the previous chapters. I would appreciate names for both sexes.

DecGirl97

-x-


	6. Girl or Boy?

Girl or Boy?

Alice POV

I've seen it, Rosalie going to have twins, a boy and a girl. I'm having a boy, and Esme is having a girl. I feel sorry for Bella, she so badly wanted another child and now she is a bit depressed. I think she is jealous of us and I have tried to cheer her up but it is not working, I have to go tell the others about the news of the genders! I am so excited to know what they will think, this means we can start planning the names! And the best baby shower that ever existed! I started thinking of the colour scheme, decorations... There was so much to plan. Nope, can't think of that now, I need to see Rose and Esme.

Rosalie POV

OMG! I am so excited, I can't believe Alice knows whether I will have a boy or a girl, she is coming down stairs now. I looked down at my forever growing bump.  
" I wonder what you are, little baby," I murmured.  
Esme put her arm around me and we exchanged a smile.  
Alice danced down the stairs.  
"Well Alice?" I asked excitedly.  
"Rose, your'e having twins, a boy and a girl!" I said excitedly.  
Rosalie squealed with contentment.  
" Esme your having a girl, and I'm having a boy!"  
We gathered in a group embrace.  
"I wonder how Bella is?" Esme murmured, worry plastered on her dimpled loving face.  
" Me too, she hasn't been talking to us has she?" I piped up.  
And then a that moment, we looked outside and saw Bella, sobbing silently.  
"Shall I?" Esme asked.  
Me and Alice nodded, and with that my lovely Mother ran out side and gave Bella a huge hug.

Esme POV

I feel so sorry for Bella. I didn't know what to do, so all I could do was hold her tightly while she was pratically having a breakdown in my arms, she silently sobbed on and on. I saw Rose and Alice watch with worried looks on their faces. I watched my daughter in my arms, and comforted her the best I could. I asked where Renesmee was, and she said that she was at Toys 'R' Us with a willing Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Edward. Carlisle was at work. I brought Bella inside and we all comforted her, until the rest of the Cullen family come home.

Bella POV

I felt slightly better now that I have let all my emotions out of my system. I still feel awful. I finally understand how Rosalie and Esme felt. I know I'm being selfish and that I have my perfect and beautiful Renesmee but it seems so unfair that I have had the oppurtunity snatched from me, just as I felt hope. It didn't help that my beloved sisters and mother in law are glowing with pregnancy health, cradling there blooming stomachs and I look down at mine and it stays wash board flat. Life can be unfair...


	7. Oh My God!

Rosalie POV

A loud squeal rang from the forest, making my head snap up from the notepad on which I was planning names for my twins. I looked around the room with a sweep of my head, every else wore similiar expressions.  
"What the hell?" I questioned.  
Emmett shrugged his shoulders. Alice gave a knowing smile.

Bella POV

I bounced up and down, squealing, pregnancy test in hand. I couldn't contain my excitement. It was positive! I was pregnant, Edward didn't know yet, he was in the shower. At that point, he must have heard my squeals, because he came out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel.  
" Bells, love, what's wrong?" Edward looked worried.  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing, everything is perfect!"  
He saw the positive pregnancy test in my hand, and then knelt down and kissed my stomach gently. He went and shoved on some khaki trousers and then we kissed passionately, Nessie then pottered in, while we were mid-kiss.  
" Mom, Dad!" she exclaimed.  
We just laughed at her delicate face, plastered with shock.  
"Nessie, guess what!" I squealed.  
"What?" she probed.  
" Mommys gonna have a baby!" I answered.  
"Yay!"  
And then we all danced with delight around our little cottage, full of contentment.  
"We should go tell Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett, and Grandpa and Grandma!" nessie laughed.  
"Don't forget Uncle Jazz and Aunty Ali!" I reminded.  
"I think Aunty Ali made Uncle Jasper come shopping with her, to buy baby clothes!" Nessie exclaimed.  
"Poor Jasper!" Edward muttered.

Carlisle POV

I heard Bella, Nessie and Edward approach the house.  
"Good morning guys!" Emmett called.  
Bella looked strangely happy, very different from yesterday and the past couple of days. I wondered why, I suddenly got caught up in my thoughts for a mere few seconds. Nessie came up to me to give me hug. I was still caught up in my thoughts, until Bella made an announcement that cleared everything up.  
"I'm pregnant!" Bella announced, with an excited squeal at the end.  
Yes, the stronger pill worked! Everyone came around and gae Bella and Edward congratulary hugs. I was so happy for them!  
My life is perfect, everyone in my family is happy.

**Okay everyone, I hope I made the right choice! I would like someone ideas for gifts/powers for the kids, even though the birth is quite a while off! Review me with ideas or PM!**


	8. Authors Note, PLEASE READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**HEY GUYS, I WANT TO KNOW. HOW MANY KIDS SHOULD BELLA HAVE, SEEN AS SHE HAD A STRONGER PILL. I STILL NEED MORE NAMES, AND SOME IDEAS FOR GIFTS. AND WHAT SHOULD THE KIDS LOOK LIKE, WHO SHOULD THEY MOST TAKE . JUST IDEAS... I WILL NOT USE THEM ALL, I DO HAVE MY OWN, BUT IT WOULD BE NICE TO HEAR YOURS TO. I WILL MENTION YOU AT THE BEGGINING/END OF THE CHAPTER IN WHICH I USE YOUR IDEA. **

**THANKYOU TO ALL THAT HAVE ADDED ME ON REVIEWS, FAVE AUTHOR, FAVE STORY, STORY ALERT, STORY . IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND IT GIVES ME A REASON TO KEEP GOING, ASIDES FROM ME LOVING TO WRITE. SO THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS WILL COME!**  
**-X- DECGIRL97 -X-**


	9. Names and Cravings

Esme POV

Me and my three lovely daughters were all sitting together in the lounge. We were thinking of names for the babies. We were each holding a note pad and pen, and we were discussing what we had come up with in turn. We decided that we would give our opinions and make suggestions to each other. Rosalie went first.  
"So, for a boy I have Zach, and for a girl I have Halle?" she said, looking down at her deep red notebook.  
"I like Zach, but I don't now about Halle, sounds a bit old grannyish," Alice commented.  
Alice was next.  
" Okay, I have Jayden, Kai, Chase and Hayden." Alice listed.  
" I like Jayden and Kai!" I said.  
"How about Jackson?" Bella suggested.  
"Ok, my turn! Hmm, lets see. I have Evanna, Lillian, Paige, Isabelle and Marie," I announced.  
" I like them all!" Rosalie squealed.  
" I like Eva, but pronounced ay-va!" Alice commented.  
"Aw, that sounds cute!" Bella replied.  
"I have Alice-Rose, Marie, Isabelle, Juliette, Elizabeth, Lena and Natalie, for girls and E.J, Edward Jr. and Masen for boys," Bella piped up.  
"Nessie also suggested Violet, Alexis and Rosie and Alice, after her favourite auntys!"Bella smiled.  
"Aaaah!" we all squealed, Nessie was too cute.

Emmett POV

I walked in the back door, I had just been hunting.  
"Watcha doin'?" I asked.  
"Thinking of names, for _our _children!" Rose replied, looking slightly irritated.  
"Oh, I got one!For a girl Hailey or Sienna. And for a boy Emmett Jr!" I said, proud of my suggestions.  
" I like them!" my gorgeous wife approved.  
"Yay!" I said.  
"You sound like an excited two year old!" Esme laughed.

Edward POV

I walked in to the lounge, surprised to see Emmett and the girls in their.  
"What are you dong?" I asked.  
"Thinking of names!" they all replied.  
" I've got one for you, Em and Rose!" I taunted.  
"It better not be summin' stupid bro!" Emmett threatened.  
" Emmelie! Like the Emme from Emmett and the Lie from Rosalie," I announced.  
"Thats actually pretty good!" Rosalie murmured.  
"Then I got one for you!" Jasper said.  
I hadn't even realised he was in the room!  
" Ella, E from Edward, Lla from Bella!" Jasper suggested.

Rosalie POV

I suddenly had a strange empty feeling in my stomach, and it felt like something that I hadn't felt in nearly 100 years, hunger.  
" Emmett, I think I'm errr... hungry!" I whispered, I still got his attention and he went into the kitchen.  
" What doy you want?" he asked.  
" Anything!" I yelled.  
He came back with some sort of weird omelette thing. I bit into it, and chewed. It tasted pretty good. That was weird. That meant that this baby was half human and half vampire, it would survive of blood and human food, that was why I had cravings for human food. But I was still hungry.  
"Emmett can you get me something else?" I asked.  
"Sure babe!" And with that he whisked back to the kitchen.  
He came back with some Fries 2 Go. I ate these and I felt addicted to them. These were my craving!

Bella POV

It was weird to see Rose eat Fries 2 Go and omelette. Yeah, I had cravings for eggs when I was pregnant! But I was human, that was normal. But Rose, Rose was a vampire. She hadn't eaten in 90 something years! I wondered if me, Alice and Esme would develop cravings to? That would be strange...

**OK, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. THANKYOU TO Mistress Sandman, RosyBlondieCullen101, dazzleglo, GreenCanary,xoxoSUMMER RAINExoxo, xJazzCullen001x FOR ALL THE GREAT NAME IDEAS IN THIS CHAPTER, THEY WERE A HUGE HELP! PLEASE REVIEW AND PM WITH IDEAS, THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER THE CHAPTERS. ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ROSALIE'S ADOPTION.**


	10. Bananas, Milkshakes, Cookies & Fries2Go

Alice POV  
Out of all of the foods in the flipping universe why the hell did my craving have to be bananas! Jasper's new and hopefully affectionate nickname for me was now 'Little Monkey'! I mean Little Monkey. It was awful. Of course when Jacob came to visit he found me eating bananas highly amusing. It sucked having to stay at home, I couldn't shop! I hope this baby came on soon! The plus side was that I could shop online for maternity clothes and that was fun!

Rosalie POV

My cravings for Fries 2 Go and gotten so much worse! I now went through like 2 whole party packs a day. And a party pack was supposed to feed 12 people. So I was eating for about 24 people! I hope my body is still slim after this, because if it isn't I won't be a very happy vampire... And plus I won't be able to fit into all my wonderfully gorgeous designer clothes, that would be hell on Earth...

Esme POV

I had developed a craving for a strange thing called milk shake, it consisted of powder and milk and you mixed them together to make a drink. My favourite flavours so far were fudge and strawberry. They looked revolting but tasted lovely, well to me they did. I felt really sorry for Carlisle as he had to keep on going down to the local store to buy all the stuff for everything. My latest baby name was Camille but Carlisle wasn't to keen on it.

Bella POV

Good thing Nessie and Jake liked making cookies because at the moment I was crazy for cookies, I was craving them all day and all night. Nessie was happy about this because she got to cook a lot more than normal and Jake was happy because it meant that he could come over more than normal. I thought eggs was a weird craving when I had Nessie but now eggs seemed completely normal and cookies was the strange thing.

Edward POV

I looked at my credit card bill online:  
Forks Local Store $45  
Forks Local STore $72  
Forks Local STore $56  
Forks Bakery $67  
Chloe's Cookies $98  
DAMN FREAKING COOKIES!

Carlisle POV

I looked around the kitchen all you could see was cookie dough, bananas, fries 2 go packets and milkshake cartons. The joys of having 4 very pregnant women in the house...


	11. How Long?

Carlisle POV

Today I was measuring the girls to see how long it would be until we could induce labour. I was in my office gathering what I would need. I but it in my briefcase and proceeded downstairs were every one was lined up on the sofa's. I'd like to measure Bella first. Bella stood up carefully and I put the tape measure on one side of her stomach and stretched it to the other side of her stomach.  
" Okay your'e 34 cm so it'll be roughly 3 days!" I announced.  
"Rosalie next!"  
"Your'e about 33 cm so you'll be 3 days too!" I told her.  
"Alice!"  
"30 cm, about 5 days!"  
"Esme."  
" Your'e 28cm so you'll be about 6 days."  
They were all bubbling with excitement and it was contagious everyone was suddenly excited but then an interesting thought crossed my mind as I looked at Nessie.  
"I wonder if any of them will be gifted?" I thought aloud.  
Then all of their heads snapped up to look at me.

Jasper POV

An interesting conversation had broke out and it had lasted for hours. Carlisle thought that it would be likely that mine and Alice's baby would have a very prominent gift and so would Edward and Bella's but Emmett and Rosalie's would be least significant and the same with his and Esme. We thought of many possibilities and they were endless and then we thought of the Volturi andf that they could become a problem.

**OKAY I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I WILL TRY AND MAKE THEM LONGER! IDEAS FOR GIFTS WOULD BE NICE .PM OR REVIEW!**


	12. Twins

Carlisle POV

Rosalie was due anytime soon and it was a tension filled time for everyone. We were all on edge waiting for labour. We were trying to keep the ladies calm because we didn't know what to expect from the labour. If there is to much tension or noise in the house than it could cause a problem and we dont know what to expect from the labour process. I expect it to be like a natural humans as their is nothing strong enough to cut through a vampires skin. A scream erupted from the other room and a crash. I dropped my book and was there in a second. Rosalie was panting and Emmett was in shock.  
"What's happening?" I asked.  
"The babies, their coming!" She breathed.  
"Ok we need to get you on a bed!" I ordered.  
Emmett and Jasper ran Rosalie upstairs and I followed but the rest of our family stayed downstairs.  
"Everybody stayed calm!" I said.  
When I got upstairs, Rosalie was lying on the same bed on which Bella had given birth on. Emmett was just holding Rosalie's hand looking worried, but Jasper was telling Rosalie to keep on breathing and was doing a great job.  
"Jasper, how do you know what your doing?" I asked.  
"Hello! I used to evacuate the _women and the children_!" He exclaimed.  
"Well your doing great!" I complimented.  
Good thing Rosalie was wearing a dress and Alice didn't mind buying clothes.  
"Ok, Rosalie just keep breathing like Jasper says and when you have a contraction squeeze Emmett's hand, everything is going to be fine!" I ordered.

Edward POV

Downstairs everyone looked worried. Their thoughts were spiralling everywhere. Rosalie's were filled with pain love and revenge.  
_'EMMETT,YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOUR'E GONNA PAY! CRAP, ANOTHER CONTRACTION!" _thought Rosalie.  
Poor Emmett his hand is gonna be in a lot of pain...  
I laughed aloud. My family looked at me with questioning glances, except from Alice, who I knew knew what was going on upstairs.  
'_Do you know how long it's gonna be?' _I thought to Alice.  
'_No, actually wait, um about two hours for the first one and then about another hour for the second one!_' she thought to me.  
'_Thanks.'_

2 hours later.

After all the screaming and mental shouting Rosalie had given birth to the first of her twins, a little boy who Rosalie aptly named Emmett Jr. He was just like Emmett, he had the dark curls, the dimpled grin and was really cute. Everyone had joined Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper upstairs to see the newest member of the Cullen family. He was being passed around the family and when he was in Esme's arms Rosalie let out a shriek and I knew that the next Cullen was on it's way. Every one piled out the room, except Esme who stayed with Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and the newest member of the family.

1 hour later.

Emmett Jr. soon had a sister who was named Emmelie Isabella Alice Cullen. She had her father's dark hair but Rosalie's human eye colour of violets. She would be a stunner for the guys when she grew up, just like her mum. She truly was adorable. Her hair was not curly like her brothers but was wavy like Rosalies. Alice being Alice was planning for the nursery decor that had been built for the twins. She decided that they would simply have to have a wall put in between them as they couldn't share. Typical, it gave her more of a chance to design if she did it that way!


	13. Masen, EJ ad AliceRose

Edward POV

"OK, we're only be a few hours, are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked, worried.  
"Honey, I'll be fine, plus, Emmett's gonna be here!"Bella replied.  
Today, Alice, I, Rosalie, Jasper were going hunting and Esme and Carlisle were at the hospital. I was worried about leaving Bella at home but I hoped she would be OK. She was due in two days but I hoped that she wouldn't go into labour unexpectedly. I kissed her forehead and left the house with the old slender Rosalie back and a very pregnant Alice behind who was being supported by Jasper. Rosalie was so happy that her body had gone just back to how it had been, with no changes what so ever. Emmelie and Emmett Jr were asleep next to each other and were totally adorable.

Emmett POV

"So sis, how ya feelin'?" I asked.  
"Perfectly fine, thanks," Bella replied.  
She was seriously huge, maybe she was having twins too. I walked over to where my children were sleeping and gazed at them in adoration. It was so nice to know that I had my own mini family within our huge one and I don't think I would ever get over it.  
"What are your favourite names then?" I asked, curious at what poncy names Edward had thought of.  
"Um, for a boy: Masen, EJ and Antony and for a girl: Ella, Alison, or Rosanne," she listed.  
"There nice!" I complimented.  
"Thanks."  
"Oh crap!" she whispered.  
"Bella, Bella, whats going on?" I panicked.  
"My waters just broke!" She replied.  
OH MY GOD! This is not something you prepare for delivering your sister in laws baby. I ran for the front door.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen! Where the hell do you think your going?" Bella screamed.  
"To find Edward!" I replied.  
"I dont think so, this baby can't wait that long!" she yelled.  
" OK!" I said, breathing deeply.

Time to become midwife Emmett Cullen.

"OK, breathe deep and squeeze my hand when you get a contrac-" I said, being cut off by a very hard squeeze of my hand.  
"I'm gonna start pushing!" She screamed.  
"OK,OK,OK!" I said,my voice rising.  
I grabbed the emergency phone and called Carlisle, who was probably loved up with Esme in his office at work.  
(Phone call, caps Carlisle, bold Emmett, background noise italics.)  
Ring Ring,  
Carlisle picks up  
"HELLO, _oh Carlisle, ugh ahh,"  
"_**Finally, it's about time, while you and esme have been having a steamy session in you office, Bellas gone in labour, and everyone else has gone hunting and I haven't got a clue what I'm doing! So you need to come home now!"  
"**OK, URGH, WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE."  
Hang up  
End Call

"Emmett! It's coming!" Bella screamed.  
I sped over to Bella who was pushing and screaming, and soon a baby boy was being cradled in Bellas arms.  
"What ya gonna call him sis?" I asked.  
"Masen Antony Cullen." She replied.  
I heard the sound of Carlisles Mercedes pull in. Within seconds they were upstairs and Esme was cooing over little Masen in Bellas arms. Suddenly Bella let out a shriek of pain and we all knew that Bella was obviously going to have more then one baby today. Esme took Masen and after a long few hours the whole family met Bella and Edwards three new babies, Masen Antony, EJ, and Alice-Rose Esme.

Edward POV

My three new children were beautiful. EJ and Masen are identical with there tousled bronze hair, the only difference between them is there eyes as Masen has my human green and EJ has Bellas human chocolate brown. Alice-Rose has Bellas brown wavy hair and my eyes. They are all beautiful and Renesmee is overjoyed and can barely contain her excitement or noise levels. The fact that there are so far 5 more Cullen children and counting excites her as she knows that she will be the oldest and she loves babies. We're going to need a few extensions...


	14. Day Trip Excitement

**A/N: OK, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES, BUT THAT'S BECUASE I'VE BEEN REALLY RELLY BUSY LATELY AND I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOW...**

Esme's POV

Today was a quiet and lazy day in the house as only me, Alice and Jasper were inside. Me and Alice were thinking of arrangements for the decorations of all the newest family members roos. So far we had come up with a really cute layout for the twins rooms. Pink for Emmelie with little unicorns and mermaids and really sweet personalized furniture. It was to cute! As I was sketching out the set up for Alice-Rose's room I felt a very sharp pain in my stomach and I knew my baby was on the way. My notepad and pen dropped to the floor and Alice looked worried.  
"Esme? Esme? What's wrong?" Alice said worriedly.  
"It's the baby! It's coming!" I breathed.  
Jasper ran over from his space by the window, and kneeled by Esme.  
"How do you feel?" he asked stupidly.  
"JASPER! Don't be an idiot, she's giving birth, how the hell do you think she's feels?" said Alice angrily.  
"Calm down Alice, Carlisle said to much pressure will trigger the birth!" replied Jasper worriedly.  
"Too late!" said Alice, her face contorted in pain.

Jaspers POV

Oh brilliant, just brilliant! Two vampires giving birth and most of the family on a day trip! That was just great!  
"OK just keep on breathing Alice and Esme hold my hand when you feel pain!" said Jasper.  
"Umm Jasper, I'm kinda of past the pain part, the baby is actually coming!" squealed Esme!  
Oh sweet Jesus!  
"OK Esme, you can start pushing then I guess!"  
"ARGH!" screamed Esme.  
Well she seemed to know what she was doing, then I guess she'd been through it before.

10 minutes later.

Well Alice is still having contractions and her birth is going slowly. Esme is still pushing and the only thing that I can do I sit there and tell them to keep on breathing and have my hands squished to pieces by both of them. I was helping Alice take deep breaths through her contractions when I heard stifled laughter. I turned to see Esme holding a beautiful girl in her arms. I let go of Alice's hand and switched my attention to Esme.  
"She's beautiful," I breathed.  
Esme and Carlisle's daughter looked like both her mother and her father. She had caramed wisps of wavy her and clear blue eyes the colour of the sea and tiny dimples on either cheek. I ran to the kitchen to call Carlisle and I told him of the news.  
"Carlisle, you've got a daughter!"  
"Oh my! Okay we're leaving right now!"  
Then he hung up and I ran back to the lounge where Esme was cooing and snuggling her new little girl. Alice was still breathing heavily clutching the arm of the chair.

30 mins later.

Carlisle slammed through the front door followed by the rest of the Cullen clan. He stopped dead when he saw the little girl in Esme's arms.  
"I have a little girl!" he said his face lit up with adoration.  
"Yep, but she doesn't have a name!" Esme said lovingly.  
A flurry of names suggestions came from around the crowded room. But then Esme said,  
"How about, Celeste? Celeste Evanna?" she said quietly,  
"It's perfect, she's perfect," said Carlisle as he walked across the room to see his daughter and his wife.  
" Celeste Evanna Cullen!" said every one as they crossed the room to see Celeste.  
"HELLO! I'M HAVING A BABY HERE!" screamed Alice.  
The room went silent and then all attention turned to Alice who was in the early stages of delivery. Carlisle and I guided her through the birth procedure and soon there was another new member of the Cullen family:

Casper James Cullen.


End file.
